1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing float structures and more particularly pertains to a motion resistant freeline bobber for buoyantly supporting a fishing line and resisting motion of the line towards a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing float structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing float structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing float structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,318; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,515; U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,874; U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,666; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,349; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,885.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a motion resistant freeline bobber for buoyantly supporting a fishing line and resisting motion of the line towards a fishing reel which includes a buoyant resistance assembly for floating and resisting motion in water, and a coupling assembly depending from the buoyant resistance assembly for slidably coupling to a fishing line.
In these respects, the motion resistant freeline bobber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of buoyantly supporting a fishing line and resisting motion of the line towards a fishing reel.